


Mean-Spirited Games

by PuellaMidori



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaMidori/pseuds/PuellaMidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducks are much too easy a target when left to their own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean-Spirited Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written just under a year ago, requested by a good friend of mine on Tumblr. I haven't actually re-read this recently, so apologies in advance for the possible quality.

A group of boys sat by the side of the pond, laughing together as they tossed stones into the water. One of them noticed a little yellow head peek out from behind a plant, investigating the noise. “The first one to hit the duck wins!” he shouted. The duck panicked as stones suddenly flew over her head, trying to swim away. One of the boys shouted, “Hey! It’s getting away!” as he jumped into the pond and waded after her. He caught up with her and picked her up, returning to his group and dropping her on the ground. “You tried to spoil our fun!” he accused the duck. The duck tried to get away but was kicked back into the group every time by one of the boys. She was so panicked she just kept trying to charge out, succeeding only in hurting herself more.

Fakir was drawn by the sounds of laughter combined with a terrified quacking sound at the pond. As he ran over he saw the boys and their little “toy”. “Hey! What do you guys think you’re doing?” As the boys turned to face the source of the shouting they split apart slightly, allowing the terrified duck to escape to her saviour. Fakir knelt down to pick her up, knowing instinctively that it was indeed his duck. He started walking on again, away from the boys, glaring at them until they all broke off and fled. “Let’s get you cleaned up Ahiru,” he murmured as he tucked the duck into his jacket where, exhausted from her ordeal, she fell asleep, feeling safe and relieved. He looked down at her as he walked, muttering, “You just can’t keep out of trouble on your own, can you?”


End file.
